Silencio
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: A veces un silencio puede ser lo suficientemente elocuente como para ser el mayor consuelo. Existen momentos en la vida en los que sabemos que las palabras quedan sobradas y somos capaces de hablar sin abrir la boca. Slash


**S****ilencio**

**Resumen:** A veces un silencio puede ser lo suficientemente elocuente como para ser el mayor consuelo. Existen momentos en la vida en los que sabemos que las palabras quedan sobradas y somos capaces de hablar sin abrir la boca.

SB/DM

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Mi tercer fic con esta pareja! Si esto no demuestra cuan loca estoy por estos dos personajes, nada lo hará. Ahora mismo estoy planeando hacer otro. No puedo evitarlo, ¡los adoro!

**Disclaimer:** Si el universo de HP me perteneciera, jamás habría matado a Sirius y hace un buen tiempo que él estaría encima de Draco. Todo el crédito, dinero y demás pertenece exclusivamente a nuestra "queridísima" inglesa J.K. Rowling.

center b Silencio /center /b 

Sirius despertó con un sobresalto al oírse una especie de crujido en la chimenea de su sala. Se sentó en el sofá en e que había estado reposando y el libro abierto sobre su pecho resbalo a través de la túnica hacia su regazo. Tanteo el suelo torpemente, inclinándose a un lado hasta que sus dedos hicieron contacto con su varita y la rodearon de inmediato. El mago aun se hallaba adormilado pero eso no le impidió encender las luces con el habitual golpe seco. Afuera de la ventana se apreciaba una fuerte lluvia y un relámpago trono en el cielo al mismo momento en que realizaba su acción.

Las velas, dispuestas en los brazos de la imponente araña sobre su cabeza, iluminaron el cuarto, creando al instante sombras y contrastes de colores opacos tras la altura de los muebles más alejados de ellas. Sirius empuño su varita señalando hacia el sitio de donde creía que provino el sonido y entrecerró sus ojos grisáceos, luchando por adaptar su visión a la luz repentina. Esa era una medida de prevención por demás inútil, dado que eran pocas las probabilidades de que uno de los mortifagos sobrevivientes después de la guerra lo atacaran en su casa, pero esa una costumbre instintiva que el animago simplemente no podía evitar y nunca consideraba que sobrara la seguridad. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que sólo se trataba de su joven compañero salir del hueco de la chimenea de mármol negro, sacudiéndose el hollín de la túnica con aquellos ademanes tan sofisticados característicos de él. Las llamas verdes mágicas a su espalda se pagaron al dar el nuevo llegado un paso al frente.

Su cabello rubio platinado había crecido durante los años, y estaba pulcramente recogido con una cinta de seda negra en una coleta baja en la nuca. Llevaba de atavió una túnica de azul marino de uso diario y unos zapatos de cuero marrón. Su cuerpo estaba encorvado, por lo que los mechones del flequillo le cubrían la parte superior de la cara. Inmediatamente Sirius supo que algo no andaba bien con él. Era una sensación que ya conocía pero que no había vuelto a experimentar desde antaño. Los movimientos que componían el ritual de acicalamiento de Draco parecían menos vehementes de lo habitual, casi abúlicos, y toda su fuerza se concentraba únicamente en el apretamiento de su mandíbula.

Inmediatamente, Sirius supo que algo no andaba bien y frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto, sentando derechamente en el sofá y dejando el libro de lado.

La emisión de su voz no pareció sorprender a Draco, visiblemente, y alzo la vista hacia él mirándolo inexpresivo. A Sirius no le gusto ni un poco esa mirada gris acero, inescrutable e infranqueable, y sintió un retortijón en sus tripas.

-No deberías estar despierto a estas horas-dijo Draco, elevando con gracia una ceja platinada.

Su dejo había salido firme, pero algo le advirtió a Sirius que el había costado horrores que así fuera.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no necesito de un toque de queda-repuso el mayor, levantándose de un sitio para platearse frente a otro-. Draco, ¿qué paso con Narcissa? ¿Lograste hablar con ella?

Desde esa tarde que no sabia nada del rubio, y por ese motivo se había quedado hasta tarde para esperarlo. Realmente temía lo que pudiera haber sacado Draco de su reunión improvisada con su madre y la reacción de éste por ahora no le dejaba buenos augurios. No lo había visto así desde la muerte de su padre.

Hace ya dos años que el rubio se había mudado a Grimauld Place para consolidar la relación que ambos habían llevado clandestinamente, iniciada tiempo después de que Draco aceptara unirse a la Orden del Fénix. Desde aquel glorioso entonces en el que Draco llego a su casa, sonriendo como nunca y abriendo los brazos para recibir la efusiva bienvenida de su pareja, sonreía mucho mas seguido que antes y la mayoría de sus refunfuños había pasado a ser adorables pucheros en los que siempre terminaban en un par de cuerpo sudorosos sobre la cama del cuarto principal…o cualquier superficie lisa hallada en el momento, según el grado de ganas. Pero como era de esperarse, no todo era color de rosa en el marco de su relación y existía un factor considerable que enturbiaba los ánimos del más joven y ésta era, claro esta, Narcissa Malfoy.

Si bien la bruja jamás había pronunciado gozo alguno al enterarse de la particular unión, tampoco la condeno, en la época en que su hijo vivía con ella; y si tenía comentarios ácidos en contra no los manifestó en presencia de los implicados, y ellos no se enteraron de que lo hiciera a su espalda. Todo lo contrario, la viuda de Malfoy había demostrado incluso tolerancia ante la relación de su hijo con su pariente político, aunque su trato se había vuelto frió hacia su unigénito. Al menos así había sido las cosas hasta que Draco le comunico su decisión de mudarse con su pareja y toda presunción fue arrojada al basurero, cortando terminantemente toda relación con él por que ella consideraba un ultraje. Luego de que Lucius se fuera, a única compañía con la que contaba la señora era la de los contados elfos domésticos que el ministerio le había permitido conservar y su hijo. El hecho de que éste hubiera preferido irse con el animago había sido un trago demasiado amargo para digerir. La discusión entre los Malfoy había sido monumental; era difícil asegurar cual de los dos había salido mas herido. Por supuesto que después de ser literalmente corrido de su mansión, Draco no rogó por perdón ni aceptación, era bastante orgulloso para eso, y había confiado en que su madre recapacitara y fuera ella quien lo buscara. Finalmente había desistido de sus ilusiones tras pasar dos meses en incomunicación.

Sin embargo, esa tarde las cosas habían cambiado bruscamente. Una lechuza café había acudido al comedor a través de uno de os grandes ventanales abiertos, llevando una carta cuyo remitente era la antigua mansión de los Malfoy. El mensaje impreso con la fina y elegante letra de Narcissa Malfoy había sido bastante escueto; necesitaba ver a Draco prontamente. No había entre aquellas palabras ni una sola mención de una disculpa por el trato dado, excusas sentimentalistas o ridículas añoranzas de un pasado común, sólo la petición de una cita urgente. Sirius había encontrado la carta altamente insultante pero Draco había permanecido mudo, carente emociones en su rostro. Entonces, sin tomarse ni un segundo para meditarlo, había partido cual rayo en dirección a lo que una vez fue su hogar, dejando abandonada su cena a medio acabar.

Sirius no sabia qué rayos había pretendido su prime política con esa súbita llamada, pero no había terminado de forma agradable a juzgar por la expresión del rubio, quien no había no había respondido a su pregunta y se limitaba a tener la vista al frente, sobre su manzana de Adán, que era el punto justo al que llegaba. Ahora parecía menos tenso pero también mucho más pensativo, distante y desorientado.

-Ella murió-murmuro y parpadeo confundido, como si su afirmación le resultara desconcertante, algo fuera de su entendimiento. Su tono esta vez fue tan bajo que el animago no consiguió oírlo, y cuando abrió la boca para pedirle que lo repitiera, volvió a hablar con aquel modo ausente-. Ella no me busco para discutir sobre lo sucedido, quiso verme antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Dijo que hacia tiempo que padecía de una enfermedad que ninguna poción mitigaba. Se entero de ella luego de la muerte de mi padre.

-¿Qué enfermedad era esa?-pregunto Sirius suavemente, comenzando a entender.

Draco, por otra parte, lucia cada vez mas confundido. El mayor espero paciente hasta que le contesto.

-Cáncer mágico.

Sirius asintió. El cáncer mágico era inevitablemente una enfermedad mortal, que atacaba directamente las fuentes mágicas de los magos, debilitándoles todas sus defensas, lenta e inexorablemente. Era posible mantenerla raya si se disponía de los tratamientos apropiados, como los que los Malfoy podrían tomarse el lujo de disponer, pero era imposible que estos lo sostuvieran a uno eternamente. Siempre llegaba el momento en que la magia ya no es suficiente y el cuerpo era incapaz de resistir más intervenciones. No le sorprendió que Narcissa decidiera ocultarle algo así a su hijo, seguramente no había querido verse como una desvalida ante sus ojos. Una Malfoy, sin duda, se pies a cabeza.

De repente Draco pareció despabilarse. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza a los lados y al elevar la mirada para enfrente la cara del otro hombre, su mirada volvió a su estado anterior; acero impenetrable.

-Me iré a dormir-anunció y se aparto de él con lentitud, la mandíbula tensa-. Mañana tengo que ir a ver a los abogados de la familia para arreglar el asunto de la herencia. Soy el único Malfoy que queda, así que no debería tardar mucho.

Se aparto del animago con lentitud, y sin más palabra se dirigió a las escaleras del corredor. Sus pasos eran pesados y correctos, casi rozando con la rigidez. Sirius lo siguió por detrás, cautelosamente por su reacción. Draco era consciente que estaba justo a su espalda, desorientad sobre qué decir o de qué forma actuar, probablemente temiendo que se echara a llorar de un momento a otro.

Prefirió que siguieran así y tampoco aporto nada. No quería pensar en la penosa conversación que había llevado a cabo a tan sólo unos instantes, ni en el hecho de que había ignorado por completo la condición de su madre por años. No deseaba recordar ahora la amargura que experimento al verla postrada en su cama, tan bella y delicada como una rosa de cristal fino, o en la que le guardo en los insoportables meses en que duro su ruptura. Simplemente no estaba listo para afrontarlo.

Solo quería llegar a su cama, cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo. Permanecer inconsciente del mundo que le rodeaba al menos hasta mañana. Sirius, intuyendo sus deseos, por primera vez, mantuvo la boca convenientemente cerrada. Creía entender un poco acerca del enorme conjunto de cosas que debían de estar plagando la mente del rubio y, si estaba en lo correcto, lo último que necesitaba era hablar de ello. Hizo un vago ademán de adelantarse para tomarle la mano para infundirle ánimos, pero termino desistiendo. Draco noto la vacilación en su movimiento y se olvido de su situación actual, agradeciendo la comprensión y el silencio. Para él, el simple hecho de que no le dijera mil frases de consuelo era el mayor consuelo, pues no se pensaba apto aun para recibir la lastima de nadie. Estiro su propia mano y apretó la del otro, maravillándose de la disimilitud entre su piel pálida y la del moreno, acariciando la palma con el pulgar.

Sirius lo miro perplejo por la acción, pero sonrió al percibir la media sonrisa del rubio y el brillo especial en sus ojos, pidiéndole inconscientemente una distracción de su confusión.

A medida que ambos residentes avanzaban en su recorrido a su cuarto, las velas y las antorchar afianzadas al techo y paredes se apagaban mágicamente como tocadas por un certero soplido. La casa ancestral empezaba a hundirse en las penumbras mientras por la ventana resplandecía algún trueno ocasional, iluminando efímeramente el pasillo. Las dos figuras de los magos no tardaron en fundirse en un pasional abrazo, uniendo sus labios en un beso feroz. Llegaron a su habitación casi a tropezones sin separarse el uno del otro. Las caricias salvajes de Draco solo se vieron interrumpidas cuando saco su varita para desaparecer la ropa de ambos, y luego dejarla caer sin importancia en el suelo. Prácticamente arrojo al animago sobre la cama, devorando su piel e irguiéndose claramente como el dominante de turno. Estaba perdido y desorientado por lo que sentía o debía sentir por la muerte y la enfermedad de su madre, necesitaba creer que tenía el control de algo en su vida, algo que no se escapara de sus manos, una seguridad.

Sirius sabía lo que se estaba ocultando tras aquella ferocidad, cada movimiento ansioso y duro era más revelador que el anterior. Miedo, ira, dolor, frustración, y quizás miles de cosas mas cuyo nombre aun no merecía pero estaba. Las mismas sensaciones que a él le habían invadido tras la muerte de Walburga, una lucha constante entre el orgullo y la pena. Ninguna de las dos brujas había sido la mejor de las madres para ellos dos, pero había sido la única que habían tenido, a fin de cuentas las mujeres que les dieron la vida. La diferencia es que él no había tenido a nadie con quién descargarse y nunca pudo liberarse de su pesar, oscureciendo su corazón y casi matándolo. Por eso es que no proclamo queja por la dureza, la brutalidad con la que era tratado. Sus caricias se volvieron inusualmente sumisas y complacientes, tratando de transmitirle a su pareja con su cuerpo todo aquello que no sabia paladear, o lo que los oídos del rubio no habrían podido soportar.

Elevo la cabeza para besar tiernamente la sensitiva zona detrás de la oreja derecha, entre la unión con la mandíbula, mientras su mano rodeaba la cintura del otro, casi rodeándolo. Su intención era hacer un gesto de protección con eso, hablarle sin palabras como sólo ellos podían.

i No temas, estoy aquí /I 

Draco se estremeció por el contacto húmedo de sus labios, pero eso no le detuvo de dar una brusca mordida en el hombro izquierdo del mago, quien no pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa. El mensaje era claro.

i No me dejes solo /i 

Las manos firmes y rudas se trasladaron a sus cabellos tironeándolos con fuerza, al tiempo que la boca se desplazaba rápidamente hacia el pecho, marcando con dientes cuanta piel alcanzaba. Le recorrió la espalda con la yema de los dedos, permitiéndole la libertad para hacer lo que quisiera con él. Si Draco necesitaba actuar así para deshacerse de su carga, no le impediría por nada que lo hiciera.

i Estoy contigo /i 

Le beso la cabeza rubia, despeinada y falta de la cinta negra, sin desprender sus manos de su espalda. Paulatinamente se dio cuenta de que la intensidad de los movimientos de Draco bajaba, oyó su respiración agitarse y hacerse una especie de hipido, como si no le llegara a los pulmones el aire suficiente para respirar normalmente. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y temblar de forma incontrolable. Los sollozos le estaban atacando e intentaba en vano contenerlos dentro de sí. Sirius abrió los ojos y lo que vio le termino por romper el corazón. Las gotas saladas de Draco inundaban su mirada, resbalando por su rostro de porcelana hasta caer sobre el hombre debajo, entremezclándose con el sudor creado. El rubio se detuvo, respirando con dificultad y confundido por lo que le sucedía.

-Perdóname-murmuro bajo, enterrando la cabeza en el pecho del animago, avergonzado de su debilidad. Las palabras de su padre resonaban en mente y le torturaba; un Malfoy nunca llora. Temía la reacción de Sirius.

El mago moreno permaneció en silencio durante un instante y entonces le abrazo, acariciando su cabeza sin hablarle pero a la vez siendo elocuente. Draco entendió el mensaje y dio rienda suelta a su dolor, que de cualquier modo se le hacia difícil llevar. Lloro como un niño en el calido estrechamiento de su amante, sintiéndose amado y seguro, mientras éste le transmitía su cariño en un ambiente en lo que único que se oía eran sus sollozos. No requirió de palabras alguna, todo cuanto necesitaba saber estaba ahí y eso era más de lo que podría expresar. Con nadie nunca antes había tenido la conexión que compartía con el mayor, nadie era capaz de interpretarlo de una mirada, y él nunca había podido hacer lo mismo con nadie. Sin embargo, la intención le llegaba claramente.

i Te amo /i 

Le decía en silencio.

hr 

Awww…y aquí estoy yo, preguntándome todavía de dónde demonios salió esto. Yo pretendía hacer algo angst y me sale romance, quien entiende a los escritores. Sin embargo, quede muy satisfecha con el resultado final y me quedo gustando. No es la mejor cosa sobre la tierra, lo admito, pero estoy orgullosa de haberlo escrito, aunque no estoy segura de haber plasmado bien las emociones de Draco. Puede que esto último sea subjetivo.

¡Ah! Un mensajito para todos lo estudiantes argentinos que me están leyendo; b ¡AGUANTE LA ESTUDIANTINA DEL 2007, LOCO! /B 

En fin, ¿qué les pareció?


End file.
